Unwanted Angel of Arcadia
by sorakh
Summary: Chapter 3- Sometimes, the most unwanted things are needed, and when tragedy claims their souls, it's a disaster...R
1. Stream

A/N: It seems like everyone's taking Vize wrong-they think of him as a corrupted actor just wanting to show off. I decided maybe a background might show why he was corrupted. Vize is his normal, evil grin ways like he was in the game, except more on Vyse's side. Rune?  
  
Rune: ShoA belongsh to Obewwowksh (Overworks) and Shega (Sega).  
  
Can't you love this kiddo? (^)__^~  
  
Ah, the skies of Arcadia; what a beauty they were. The sun was shining, the mocking birds were singing, the Delphinus was flying and the doppelgangers were betting on how much it takes to make a pirate squirm.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Vyse groaned at Anita's voice. Ever since the theater incident, which contained a fire burning it down, Vize and his own crew never been the same. So they were stuck with their old ways of acting like their heroes on the streets-or that's what they had in mind. Vyse had to accept their demands to help Enrique rebuild Valua, since it turned out that was where Vize was originated. There seemed to be another reason the male impersonator to come with them, which Vyse couldn't get his finger on.  
  
"Anita, stop whining or else we won't be there at all," Vize snapped, being his normal bad self. He wasn't intending to let his friends annoy his idol and get away with it, not with his mind on something that haunted him, "And get Faina, I've got a bad feeling about this voyage right now." The Aika imposter gulped but did as she was ordered. Vyse glanced at his copy; quite impressed by the way he handled the situation.  
  
"Vize, you have a talent to be a leader, man," he noted, "I wouldn't be surprise if you were an admiral." The copy shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"You don't understand anything about me. You don't even know the real reason why I came to-" The boy stopped as he looked out the window. Something was looming closer; he could see it outside. The scarred legend glanced at him.  
  
"You're seeing it too, aren't you?" he asked. Vize couldn't nothing but nodded. There was something he just couldn't find but hatred against that Valuan ship. And he didn't like that feeling either.  
  
"I have a seriously baaaaad feeling about that ship..." Vyse muttered as the ship came closer.  
  
The two crews came outside to find out what was the ship and who was the captain. Vyse looked at the flag.  
  
"It's a Galcian worshiper's flag, guys. Watch out, and keep your tongue in your mouth."  
  
"Easier said that done," Vize grumbled as the crew of the unknown ship boarded the Delphinus. The captain was in his late 30's; his hair was dark brown, he had dull gray eyes, and he had freckles on the apple of his cheeks. He was wearing a suit that resembles Galcian's, too. But what struck Vyse of familiarity was how the man grinned. He evilly grinned like Vize. A small growl came out of Vize's throat as the man approaches his idol.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't Vyse! I never thought I'd actually get to meet the real you! The pleasure is all mine!"  
  
The freckled boy's blue eyes widen. 'I practically said these exact words when I met Vyse! And those freckles and that grin...who is that man?'  
  
Vyse's face stayed indifferent.  
  
"I am quite aware people like you are considered outlaws in Valua. As a personal friend of the Emperor, I hereby call you a prisoner of-" Vyse didn't finished when the man just spat right in the face.  
  
"Ha! I doubt a Legend like you can defeat me! Call me Ruin, the newest terror of the skies!" the man told him. "I'm looking for someone to kill-and you're my highest priority, Vyse the Living Legend. But before I do such-tell me, who's your little decoy over there?" he asked as he look meanly at Vize. Vyse wipe the spit of his face and glanced at the rookie pirate.  
  
"Well, first thing, Ruin, that's not my decoy. And secondly, why are you both alike?" Vyse let out. Ruin laughed and walked to Vize. The boy slowly edge away-there was something he didn't like about him.  
  
"Let me take a closer look to that ugly face," he growled as his hand wrapped around the boy's chin and lifted the head up so his cold gray eyes could glance at Vize's sapphire ones. "Well, what do I know-I've seen that weak child before. That piece of crap for a son-Vize!" The boy's fists clenched up. "I remember when Madoi had him-she was just ecstatic. She named him the Silvite word for angel-angel my ass! His crying got us on our nerves, and the way he constantly rebels at the age of 2-it was annoying! So we shipped him off to a slave trad-"his words was cut short when Vize's fist hit him square on the jaw, almost dislocating it. He was just about to strike with his own cutlasses when Anita and Faina took the situation at hand. The two girls had trouble restraining him. Anita was holding his right arm away from Ruin and Faina was holding him by the waist pinning his other arm down, but Vize's constant struggles made the task hard.  
  
"Vize...stop it, you're gonna harm yourself...don't move..." the girls' demands weren't answered. His angry gasps alarmed the captain of the Delphinus.  
  
"Girls, get him at his dormitory right now. I'm gonna rule out this situation for once and for all," Vyse yelled out. He didn't want Vize to get out of his mind and go insane in front of him. The female doppelgangers dragged Vize at his room, with him yelling vulgar words at his father.  
  
"All right, now, Ruin, explain me why you deserted your own son. I have enough already of your yapping," Vyse spat out loud. His brownish orange irises had blasted in flames, and the air around him grew tense, almost unbreathable.  
  
"Where do you want me to-ah, I'll just start with this: Vize was simply an annoying child, and one hell of a brat. So-we met with a slave trader that would sell him to our enemy, Nasr, when he was 2, and they sold him away! Just like that! Hehehe...and in exchange, I would get promoted in the armada! Not bad for someone like me, right?" Vyse's brows furrowed. What that man said hit his last nerve and he wasn't let him to get away with that sin, no matter what!  
  
"It's wrong. It's wrong that you deserted your own child just for power and money," he snarled, his tone of voice deeper than usual-he sounded almost like his own father.  
  
"So what? That s.o.b. was a weakling," a female voice resonated. A woman, this one also in her late 30's, came on the battleship. She had light red hair and lifeless blue eyes. She wore a plain red dress. Her looks wasn't as menacing at Ruin's, but it did showed she was in the wrong crowd. "He couldn't manage to take a beating- he would always end up in tears!"  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Vyse's face was crimson, and he was holding the golden tinted guns Gilder had given to him as a gift. Vyse usually uses his cutlasses but sometimes, when his temper raises, showing off a gun usually frightens the person that faces him. Everyone heard of his amazing skills with a blade-and of his many years of trying out his father's guns. He never liked guns, never, but sometimes shooting can help his stress. Like at this very moment. The outlaws glanced at the yellow barrels aimed at them, and of Vyse's trembling hands, ready to pull the trigger. Ruin glared at the messiah.  
  
"Perhaps we'll duel at the Coliseum in Valua, Vyse. Maybe there, you'll meet your fate." The renegades returned to their ship and as they leaved, Vyse shot a few rounds at them.  
  
"We'll see who's gonna meet their fate!" he yelled at them. He stormed off, his thoughts elsewhere. "Aika, take the helm, I'm not in the mood to drive."  
  
"...Uh, aye aye, Vyse..." her voice failed to hid a hint of shock within it.  
  
Vyse glanced at the gun handles, which had his name inscribed on it. 'It's kinda strange I have the talent of marksmanship when I'm rather interested in blades', he thought. He put them back into their holsters, and knocked on the door to Vize's room. No one answered, but he could hear loud, gasping sobs coming from the room. He raped on the door again with his knuckle, hoping this time someone would answer.  
  
"Who is it?" Faina asked.  
  
"No, really, is that an important question? It's Vyse," the man answered. The door opened, and the Fina lookalike signed him to enter. Vize lay on his bed, his hair ridden of its usual small ponytail, which let the back of his hair, stick up in a bizarre way and he wasn't wearing his glass eyepatch. Said object was on the edge of his mirror. The young actor was looking at the other side of the room, and his crying gave Vyse the urge to cry himself.  
  
"What's wrong with-?" he was shushed by Anita, who was rubbing Vize's back to comfort him, as she put a finger to her lips. She pointed to a medallion at his side table. Written on it was Vize's name.  
  
"That's the only reason why he knew his name-he always wears that. But now...he despises it, because it was his parents that gave him that. That gives him memories of the past that he doesn't what to remember."  
  
Anita's explanation couldn't satisfy Vyse's curiosity. He had to touch it with his own hands. He took it, and glanced at the back. On the back was some Silvite inscriptions. Faina took the time to explain she never knew how to read such language, and that it was quite complicated. She told him that it said angel a few times.  
  
"Well...Fina taught me the basics of the language...hmm...there's world, angel, wings...moons...wait a minute." Vyse glanced at the portrait of an angel above Arcadia that was right next to him. Vize drew that himself. On it was a poem. Vyse looked at the poem, then at the pendant. He then gasped out loud.  
  
"Girls...he can read the inscriptions...the writing on the painting matches my translation on the pendant! Look...World of the Many Moons...Angel, give me your wings...it matches perfectly!"  
  
"I thought I made it up," a weak voice replied to Vyse's observations. All pair of eyes was on Vize, who stop crying like a pansy and started to cry like a man should. "I never knew it was Silvite. I thought it was just some random drawings to make it pretty."  
  
"Uh...but...why...why those tears? Why are you like this, Vize?" the Blue Rogue captain wondered. The doppelganger sighed: after all, he wasn't in the mood to talk. But since Vyse's curiosity took the best of himself, better do it. 


	2. Mirror

A/N: Well, it seems like this fic is getting better! (-)___^~ I luv writing about Vizey. Now we get to see his background, which is quite sad. Look at Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.  
  
"I was quite young, about four years old, that's far as I can remember," Vize started. "I was a slave to the leader of the slave traders. I always had to please him, no matter what, because I didn't want to get hurt. But at lease he did care about me. I mean...he never let me do something that I felt uncomfortable with, and he made sure I had at lease some food for breakfast, dinner and supper. The other crew...just treated me like if I was...crap. Not that they beat me up or anything, they called me names and such. But it was when I was ten...I remember what he and I last spoke before I was left out.  
  
'Vize, can I speak to you?' he asked one day. I came to see him at his office.  
  
'What is it, sir?' I demanded. He looked rather sad, which I didn't know why. His answer would haunt me forever.  
  
'They found me...the Valuans will soon come get me and execute me. Vize, I have to make you leave this ship with all the slaves, all right?'  
  
'Master...but I want to stay-' he interrupted me by taking the back of my head and bringing my face near his.  
  
'This is my last order to you, Vize. Will you disobey me and get tortured by these ruthless monsters?' I shuddered at the words.  
  
'No sir...goodbye, sir...' I saluted him and got out. I told all the slaves that we were free, but to me, I wasn't free at all. We stayed at Nasr, so the Valuans wouldn't find us. I knew my old master wouldn't dare betray us, especially me...  
  
It was a few days later that the Nasultan found us. He managed to find homes to most of us, except a few, which included Anita, Faina and I. Since we could already act; the Nasultan gave us the theater to live in. Thus, we started to make a few shows, and although they weren't as popular as our latest shows, it did give us enough money for food and such.  
  
I had some few problems blending in, unlike the rest of the ex-slaves. A lot of people had pity for us, but I didn't want their pity. All I wanted was to be loved. That's when I met Luna.  
  
Now, Luna wasn't a normal person. No, she was a spirit that helps the needed. She was naked, and she had a humandroid body without many features, like the mouth, eyes, even the nipples. She had blue skin, with a white aura around her. Her hair was silver, and it was so willowy and silky, if you touched it you would mistaken it for satin treads. I loved her-she would make me laugh, and help me with my problems.  
  
Luna spoke of being my happiness, my subconscious. Then I had no clue what she was talking about. I guess I was too innocent to understand."  
  
Vize took a deep breath before continuing. This was too traumatizing for himself, thinking of the past.  
  
"At my sixteenth birthday, which Luna knew, I was given cutlasses. She said she foresaw a chance for me to stand up what I believed in. No longer after a week I've heard of someone that managed to break out of Valua's Grand Fortress. So, inspired, I wanted to act like him. But...you know what happen. I guess my own desire of revenge for my master was blinding me, my own rage. No farther after my promise was made to you, I started on it. It was when my show was getting a huge hit I remembered Luna's cave. Running inside, Luna's aura was dimming. I could see myself on her.  
  
'Luna?' I asked. Her head was strait in front of me.  
  
'Vize...I've been your mirror side for so long...' she spoke to me. I looked at her, and notice the more she spoke, the more her feature were slowly becoming mine. 'Now that you've reached your full strength, it is time for us to finally merge. Now, you can control your own subconscious and happiness. And please...do not cry. I am always with you.'  
  
I don't recall what happened, but when I woke up...she wasn't there anymore. But I felt myself a bit happier...and I could finally understand my emotions. She didn't left me in a sense. And on my medallion was now the writing you've seen. That was her mark. She was my personal mother, Vyse."  
  
Vyse glanced at the boy. All Vize did were a few sobs and nothing else. That's when Aika's voice came from the talk tube.  
  
"Vyse, we're reaching Valua, so get your ass over here and present yourself to the guards!"  
  
Vyse rolled his eyes and got to the helm. Vize was right beside him, playing with his medallion, which he put around his neck.  
  
"Well, I hope we're welcome here, especially the doppelgangers," Vyse muttered as he took the wheel. Vize just glared at him, not saying anything. Vyse could tell he was a bit irritated, but he knew he would get into a better mood soon.  
  
Valua was more beautiful now. Most of the debris from the Rain of Destruction was gone, and it seemed that the two parts of the city had merge, which in the center was the new Grand Fortress. Most could see the progress of the houses and stores being build. Ships of any kind were put at ports, and some of them arrived or parted.  
  
One, however, came closer. It was a Delphinus, like Vyse's, but unlike the Blue Rogue's; this one was painted purple, with golden trims. Piloting it was a young woman, about 15 years old. She was wearing a suit with pastel colors, has gray eyes, and had light brown hair. She spoke to the legend via communication.  
  
"Welcome to the new Valua. I'm Nancy, the Vice-Captain of the Gold Delphinus. I shall be your guide towards the port, Vyse. And Vize...big brother, it's been years I've awaited for you. Welcome home."  
  
Nancy was quite friendly with them. She asked questions on how long they intended to be there, and why they came. The clouds above weren't like the clouds they remembered. They weren't as dark as before, and we could see some sunlight out of it. Walking towards the Fortress, girls were apparently kissing the very road Vyse was walking on with his two female friends and their doubles.  
  
"Great, of all things we needed...fangirls," Vyse muttered as he glanced behind him. Vize couldn't help but laughed.  
  
"FREE SHOW!" he yelled at the girls. All the girls glanced at him, wondering what happen.  
  
"Sorry, you just missed it," he smirked at their puppy looks and the girls just left. Vyse's eyes were on him, and Vize knew the question he was going to ask.  
  
"Hey, at lease it drove them off, right?" he said. That's when they heard the most high-pitched scream ever. It was from the Garden of the left side.  
  
"That's...Mom's scream!" Nancy yelled out. Vize took her by the shoulders, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Nancy-get the Emperor and Empress over here, and whatever's gonna happen to our parents, I take control of it, alright? Leave Valua after you talk to them-don't come near the Garden." Nancy didn't move. "I said, NOW!" Vize harshly pushed her away. When another scream took place, Nancy ran as fast as she can to find the rulers of Valua. The others ran towards the left, and with the guard's acceptation, entered the Garden. What they saw wasn't good.  
  
The Galcian adimirators had Madoi striped down to her petticoat, and Ruin had her in a headlock, elbowing her as she screamed. He let go, and with a gasp, Vize ran to her aid.  
  
"Mama!" he yelled as he kneeled next to her. She opened her eyes, and weakly passed her hand on the side of Vize's face. All she could say was:  
  
"I'm sorry...He treaten to kill the Emperor and Empress if I didn't cooperate...It's all my fault..." Vize shook his head, not wanting her to speak. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet: it was his father that did such. His father's hand slapped on the jaw like if it was his ass, almost knocking Vize out and the impersonator stumbled away caught by Vyse.  
  
"Yer bitch o' a motha's gonna die, ya foolish bastard!" a man behind the two said, "An' er gonna see it front seat!"  
  
The Galcian admirators surrounded the legend's crew and his friends, weapon raised. Vyse glanced around with a concern look. How will the six of them against a hundred of those psychos work out? Not that it was impossible...it was insane, and he wasn't ready do to something like such. Ruin has the most insane smirk on his face. He pulled out his sword, and drove it in Madoi's heart, then in her head. For a moment, all of her life flashed by, and she saw all the errors she committed in her life. She fell on the ground, almost lifeless.  
  
"Vize...I love you" she muttered before her soul left her body. That was too much for the doppelganger.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his squall was ear splitting. He was about to run to her if Vyse didn't grab him by the waist.  
  
"Don't try it to save her, Vize, it's useless!" Vyse told him, but Vize was still struggling to get near her corpse, shrieking for her. A voice, young but commanding, resonated in the air.  
  
"It seems you have finally revealed yourselves. Now, under my orders, men, take no prisoners, except for their leader!"  
  
Vyse was ecstatic. "Enrique!" he cried out, knowing his best friend would get justice to these men after what he did. And such, a killing spree by Enrique's armada against the admirators started, and the armada was winning. Vyse finally let go of his copy, which ran towards his dead mother. He cradled her, a look of pure hatred towards his father despite his tears. Some of the soldier on their side took Ruin away, the man spitting on his son. Vize whipped away the spit like if it was cooties. He pulled the smallest of his cutlasses, and cut a lock of his mother's hair. He opened his medallion, which revealed a compartment, and put the lock of hair in it. With a last caress, Vize got up and walked away, his trickling tears glowing in the light.  
  
A/N: YAY! I'm done this chapter! For a slight preview, it seems not all of the Galcian admirators were captured, because when Vize took a walk to take some time to refresh himself, let's just say two words:  
  
Rune: Ummmm...dat'sh non-gwafic wape.  
  
If you can figure what he said, good for you. Now you know why I put PG-13. 


	3. Truth

A/N: The long-awaited third chapter has come! Again, if you need the disclaimer, look at the first chapter, and this is the last time I'm saying it. Okay, I warning you now, there's non-graphic rape. Just some mention of it and stuff.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..."  
  
"Dude, are you alright?"  
  
"*sniff* Give me a break, Vyse! It hurts like hell!"  
  
"Vize, if that dog didn't came-"  
  
"I KNOW, VYSE! You told me like a hundred times!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'll just shut up now!"  
  
After cutting the lock of hair from his deceded mother, Vize was suddenly attacked by a dog of an admirator. His right thigh had very serious cuts on them, at lease three. He had Vyse to help him walk to the castle, since they couldn't tend the injuries there. All they could do was using Vize's yellow scarf as a bandage. Iylchimis quickly ran to the two as they arrived at the entrance.  
  
"Is there anymore coming?" the good doctor asked. Vyse spoke of the soldiers that were injured has only minor cuts, thanks to their armor, and that Vize was the only one needing treatment for his thigh. The doctor nodded and led them to one of the guestrooms; the one Vize was to sleep in. Vize had just took off his pants when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Vyse asked to the person. When no one answered, Vyse opened the door. The lifeless, naked body of Madoi flopped on the ground, a note carved in her back, seeming old. Vize started to shriek and cry; so much this had an effect on his mind. Vyse glanced at the note. It said 'Sorry'. Just that. Vyse turned her around, and saw that many names were cut on her. They were all of Vyse's crew, Vize, Anita, and Faina.  
  
"I guess she felt guilty all her life..." Vyse muttered. He glanced at his copy, which crying his soul out on the other Valuan's shoulder. The pirate shuddered at the thought-Vize only wanted to have his family, yet now he can't, because there's nothing now he can do to revive her. He looked back into the hall. A young woman was glancing back at him.  
  
"Something wrong, sir?" the woman asked. She was a Nasran, about Vyse or Vize's age. She had the reddest hair Vyse had ever seen that was pulled back into a ponytail, also the lightest of all brown for her eyes that shone maturity. She wore a very skumpy¹ gold red chest armor, with a purple dress that had slits on the side from the hips. Her purple metal boots started from her knees to her feet, with three inches high heels that made her look taller.  
  
"Well...yes. My friend's traumatize and also needs medical attention, but there's his dead mother laying on the floor right next to me," Vyse explained, hoping she wouldn't notice that the person she was speaking to was the messiah of the lands. She blinked a few times.  
  
"You're not lying, aren't you, master Vyse? Who is it?" asked the woman as she ran to them. Vyse glanced at her, embarrassment creeping on his face. Now how can he explained what happen? He can't tell her his own doppelganger was in a traumatic situation that can kill him. Just one look at the corpse next to Vyse, and she quickly ran to find guards and other people, since apparently she must have known Madoi. Sooner than the legend expected, Madoi's body was taken away to the morgue, where she would be treated like a queen for her burial. The Nasran woman was there to confort the impersonator.  
  
"Vize, don't cry now. It's all right. She's in a better place, watching over you, making sure you'll be alright, and that you have a safe future. I'm sure she doesn't want you to mourn over her forever."  
  
Vyse observed the two. Apparently, the woman must have some kind of connection to Vize or something, because the actor did everything he could think of to stop the salty water from flowing out of his eyes more. She stared at Vyse.  
  
"How long has he been in your favor, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Ever since his theater was burn down, miss," he politely replied. She shook her head, smiling sadly.  
  
"My name is Sanura, sir," she told. Vyse smiled, even thought that the situation they were in was quite angsty.  
  
"Well, Sanura, if you don't mind and cut the formalities, I would like to ask you a question, if you don't mind, that is," Vyse mentioned.  
  
"Umm, of course...Vyse."  
  
Vyse sat down next to her. On her other side, Vize was sniffing and sobbing, even though he wasn't crying tears.  
  
"Can you tell me more about Vize? You seem to know him well," Vyse noted. She weakly laughed, not wanting to upset her friend farther.  
  
"Can we please talk in another room? He needs to be healed, and he won't if we're all on him," the scared man's eyes widen at her comment, realizing that Vize did needed some time alone with someone who's a professional healer. The two decided to go next door, where Vyse sleeps when he's in Valua.  
  
Enrique keeps this room so that Vyse could be the only one sleeping in. So he designed it so it would fit the legend perfectly. Over the bed, there was the old Blue Rogue flag, with a plaque that has the very cutlasses Vyse saved the world with, decorated with moonstone necklaces. There was a small library that had books which will always interest the air pirate, and next to it was a small dog bed which Vyse's huskra, Pow, was already sleeping in. A love seat was next to the chesterfield, which contained confortable clothes Vyse could wear. His bed had cotton bedsheets, with a yarn blanket his mother gave to the Emperor as a gift. Apparently, Enrique loved the blanket, but he couldn't find a use with it. So he put it on Vyse's bed, knowing it would give him a sense of comfort.  
  
Vyse entered the place, taking a deep breath and smiled. That place gave him pleasant memories.  
  
"I feel like I'm home," he said. Sanura glanced at him.  
  
"Over at Crescent Isle?" she questioned. He shook his head, laughing.  
  
"Well, yes, that is my home. But I have another, which I will always be welcome, Pirate's Isle. It has, is and will be my true home." She nodded, understanding what he meant, for after all, the same things are happening to her.  
  
"Say, what did you wanted to know again? More about Vize?" Vyse approved with his head. "Well, first thing, my father was his guardian at Nasrad. He would provide about anything for the homeless orphans-a place to live, food, water, furniture and clothes, and since I was their age, I would go and play with them. Vize barely plays with us girls or the boys; he was always a loner. When it came to Genesei² their second year, I had his name. I didn't know what to give him at all. So I asked my dad what Vize might like, since that was the only person Vize would have a conversation with. He said something with he could observe with, because the boy liked to paint. So I brought him that Skyseer, which was a class Eagle. I believe you have a Hawk class," she pointed at the object on Vyse's face. "Anyway, I also know that he loves anything that has to do with angels and mythical creatures, also not forgetting nature. Wondered why Vize really wanted to harm you then?"  
  
"Yeah," Vyse said, "I thought he was a few Moonstones short of a pack."  
  
"It's because he loves nature too much, that if Valua destroyed what he loved, he would commit suicide if he were alive. Thus, he decided to use his acting skills to rebel against the old Armada. His lust was too great, all he could think of was to destroy Valua by force. But you made him think twice that day. It was a few days later I've notice he seemed more approached to people. I mean, all he did was painting his own theater hall with spiritual drawings that it gave these people the courage to stand up against the enemy."  
  
"Huh, really. So all he cared about was the environment," Vyse understood.  
  
"That's right. A martyr of the earth, he is," Sanura made notice. "But that's not the only thing. He can put himself in other people's shoes."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Vize always had a dream: to show the world he was alive, and that he was one of the most brilliant children that were ever conceived."  
  
Vyse stood silent. Now he understood why his doppelganger was like this. He had put himself in his mother's shoes that moment when she fell on the ground, after being injured. Vize had somehow saw, just by hearing her words, how difficult it was to take the orders from a man she loved, but had somehow betrayed her. And when she said her last words, to Vize it was the end of the world, and by remembering Fina's own struggle with Ramirez's death, Vyse knew it would take a long time for the actor to recover psychologically. He then cursed to himself, how could he have been so blind? Had he knew what Vize was passing threw right now, he would have already brought him to the castle's infirmary to be watched and taken care of for his mental struggles and pains.  
  
"This is fucking shit, Sanura..." he muttered, glancing at his hand, the very hand that struck Ramirez in that battle that made him an immortal legend. That same hand was the one where he reached out for his double, when the boy was down and hopeless after the-  
  
"I'm quite aware it's fucking shit, Vyse, but that son of a bitch for a pussy whack's got more members on the run, waiting for the perfect moment to strike," Sanura growled. "I know what you're going through too. It's not right, but life can't be always happy, or pretty. It's the fact of this world."  
  
"When they are happy for the rest of their lives, it's because they've experience too much pain and suffering in their past, right?" the legend asked. She got up, and walked to the window. She looked outside and her own reflection.  
  
"Maybe it's because the way to eternal happiness is full of the opposite," Sanura answered, her eyes seeming to change into a blue color.  
  
After a few hours, darkness has truly taken over the place, telling the people it was time to go to sleep. But, for some reason, the messiah couldn't sleep. He kept on hearing a continuing sound. Getting more and more irritated by it, he got up and looked at which place it was, and sighed when he found it.  
  
Vyse entered Vize's room. The freckled boy's small sob was high pitched; thus the scarred Blue Rogue could hear it next door. The young captain glanced at his friend: Vize was lying naked on his messy bed, using one of his sheets to hide the genital parts. The pillow held a side of his head. His left leg hung from the edge of the bed. Vyse shivered-the last time he did that he had an overdose of sleep medication. He didn't want to think of the paleness of the skin, the sound of girls crying, and a hand covering a fist on a chest, trying to help the heart pound...  
  
He walked to the bed. Vize had his necklace on; he was absent-mindly toying with the medallion. Vyse sat next to him. He notices the thigh wound had to be still bleeding, for the bandages were all red.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Vyse questioned the actor. Vize simply nodded-he was still sobbing, visibly upset.  
  
"Thigh still kills you?" Vyse continued. Vize then half-smirked, despite his sadness.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," he told him, "maybe if you lick the blood off, I'll feel better.  
  
Vyse smiled sheeplessly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I only know the basics, Vize, but I'll see what I can do."  
  
He first started by looking for extra bandages. He silently thanked Iylchimis to leave some on the side table. Unwrapping the dirty bandages, Vyse winced at the sight of the wounds. They had to be stitched by it's deepness, but it wasn't enought. The Air Pirate wished the doctor could have at lease left a Green Moonstone, but he didn't have much of a choice. He carefully wipes the blood that was overflowing, and quickly started to rebandage the leg, which had to be slightly lifted. Vize drew a sharp breath, then relaxed. The bandaging done, Vyse got to the drawers, and threw at his double a pair of boxers.  
  
"Here, I don't want you to catch a cold with your ass not covered," he joked. The other groaned, but did as his captain ordered. After all, that door wasn't even lock.  
  
"Hey...I need my sleep, but I can't," Vize said. "Do you know something that could help?"  
  
Vyse sat down on the bed again. He slowly rubbed his crewmember's abdomen. He didn't like the fact he could partially feel the ribs on his copy's body's. Life was hard for the doppelganger, and when it comes to food, he just had enough food for a week before his theater was ever famous.  
  
'At lease he could eat,' Vyse told himself in his mind, 'I'd hate to think that he had hunger problems.'  
  
He glanced at the boy's face. Looking at the lips reminded him of doing mouth to mouth, which wasn't much of a pleasant situation. What happened that day was so terrifying for Anita and Faina, not forgetting the legend himself. Vize always had difficulty sleeping, but after that incident with the theater, it grew very much a problem. He didn't knew what was the dose for the sleeping pills he brought, so he took the whole bottle, not knowing it could cause death. If Vyse wasn't walking by that day, who knew what could have happen to the impersonator?  
  
Vyse didn't notice that he was barely touching his friend's skin. Vize's eyes darted towards him.  
  
"Why aren't you massaging me anymore?" he asked, and the scarred man snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"Oh, sorry about it. It's just...I'm thinking of that day when you almost died." Vize cocked an eyebrow, wondering why that would effect his idol.  
  
"Well, I guess sleep won't be my companion tonight. I'll go take a walk, okay?" Vyse glanced at him. Was the boy aware of the danger that was surrounding him? But knowing his copy, it was useless to argue, since the boy would storm off and do something a bit rash.  
  
"Alright, but don't leave the castle walls. I have a bad feeling about it, okay?" Vize nodded, took some cheap excuse for clothes that he put on, and got out. Vyse sighed out loud; now he won't be able to sleep, his fear that Vize might get capture taking over his mind.  
  
Vyse was a nervous wreck-it's been at lease three hours Vize had left, and he hasn't come back. He tried to sleep it off, but he just couldn't get his eyes to close. Arming himself with his cutlasses and pistols, he left the building and walked around, trying to find him. When he finally came to the south wing, he notice in the shadows someone lying on a stone, and that person was bleeding. Most of the blood was flowing around the seat of his pants. One look at the man in front of him made Vyse very lightheaded.  
  
"ENRIQUE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he yelled out. The night watchman quickly ran to him, apparently wasn't please with Vyse's sailor language.  
  
"Watch your mouth, mister legend" he growled, but he quickly coward when Vyse's vein almost exploded, trobing like a heart.  
  
"What can I say? 'I'm sorry to bother you in your sleep, Your Royalness, but I found my doppelganger unconscious in this place, and he might got RAPE'?"  
  
A/N: Woah. Pissy Vyse. If we compare both he and Luffy, let's just say it would be a draw.  
  
Vize: You got me raped?  
  
Hey, but the question is: do you remember it?  
  
¹Skumpy is a made-up word meaning sexy.  
  
²Genesei-their equivalent of Christmas. 


	4. Careless

A/N: We're back with UAoA! Last time, Vize was found raped in the shadows of the fortress. Will this send the boy into insanity?  
  
Rune: Dish-  
  
No, Rune, no disclaimer. They already have read the first chapter, right? Oh wait, there's a part I need to add. *whispers in Rune's ear.*  
  
Rune: Okay! Da dame Pwince of Pewshia: Shandss of Time (Prince of Persia: Sands of Time) ish owned by Ubishoft (Ubisoft).  
  
Vyse's breathing was slight out of control. Pearls of sweat trickled down his color-faded face. His hand cupped Vize's cheek, yet no matter how many times he shook the boy's head, the legend could not wake up his double. The guard has gone to find Enrique so he can warn about the attack. Most of the time, Vyse had incredible patience, but this was not the case. Wiping the blood that was coming from the other's mouth, Vyse notice that Vize's own skin tone was rather pale.  
  
'Damn it,' he thought, 'if they don't hurry up, he's gonna die from blood loss!' Just as those words escape from Vyse's mind, the running footsteps of four people could be heard. Glancing at the direction of the sound, he saw the guard with Enrique, Moegi and Doc, the trio in nightgowns. Ever since Ilchymis left Vyse's crew, Doc came to replace him. Vyse would have smiled if he weren't in a desperate situation.  
  
"By the Moons, how can this be possible?" Enrique asked as he ran towards them, sleepiness struggling to take over him like a plague. "I had reinforce this whole place! There's no way he couldn't have been seen!"  
  
"Never mind the reinforcements, help him!" Vyse sputtered out, his face getting back his normal color. Moegi glanced at her husband, her eyes tearing and yet she wasn't crying at all.  
  
"Is there any way we can stop what's going on here?" she questioned. "I feel as if I'm not secure anymore."  
  
"Don't worry about security," Doc told her; he was checking the doppelganger more closely, putting him on his side to see the back of his body. "He did got raped, but I don't know if he was awake when it happened. It seems these people were only after him. If they weren't, they would be causing a riot in this place right now." He picked up Vize gently, so he wouldn't harm the boy or maybe kill him. "I'll need help for this. You wouldn't mind getting Ilchi, sir, and bring him to the sick bay?" he asked the soldier. As the soldier ran to the castle, Doc glanced at Vyse. "Don't worry, we'll get him out of this mess. I was thinking of using him for something that I thought up-blood transfusion. If it works, he won't need to rest as much as usual. Do you want me-"  
  
"To proceed?" Vyse finished. "I accept, as I trust all of you." Vyse stared as the doctor brought the actor inside the building. The pirate felt an air of royalty behind him, and the air felt...tense. He looked out from the corner of his eyes, seeing Enrique with a disgusted look upon his face.  
  
"That someone would go that far to hurt him-I have to bring back justice for Vize. If I get my hands on-"  
  
"Enrique," Vyse stated, "Just by destroying his father would be enough. They've already got their revenge, and knowing Vize, I doubt he's ready to extract vengeance. I even doubt he's ever going to get over this if he remembered." The Emperor relaxed, knowing that Vyse's words always spoke of a wisdom that no one except Fina could exceed. Just by looking at Vyse's features he could tell he was tired.  
  
"Hey, we better go to bed and try to get some rest," Enrique noticed, "especially you, Vyse, I bet you haven't sleep at all." The young man just nodded and left.  
  
All that surrounded him was darkness and deep red eyes gleaming blood and gems. He could hear the word "death" repeated by malicious male voices. In front of his was a familiar figure. It was none other than Vize, naked with cuts all over him. He had dark gray wings, which the feathers were starting to shred. He was bound with crimson ropes at the wrists and ankles. The boy was crying, however the tears weren't normal water. They were black.  
  
There was a light shining behind Vyse. He glanced at the back, and saw an angel that resembled Madoi. In her arms was a little boy who reminded the legend of Vize-the same freckled cheeks, the same blue eyes, the same hair color and hairdo, not forgetting the choice of color for the clothes. He dropped down and ran to Vize. He undid the bounds on the doppelganger and Madoi came closer, then hugged him. The red eyed creatures shrieked as the light the two emitted touched them, and Vyse found himself in a paradise landscape. Looking at the mother and son, Vyse notice that although they were naked, he couldn't see the most eplic features. Vize had his head under his mother's, and she was humming a song, passing her hand though his hair.  
  
"Most people think time is like a river, that it flows swift and sure in one direction."  
  
Vyse glanced at the sound of the voice. The little version of Vize was reading a book with the words "The Sands of Time" as the title. Familiar inscriptions were the writing in the pages. 'I've already seen that book,' Vyse thought, 'but...where exactly? And why that small voice seems like I've heard it before?'  
  
The boy continued. "But I have seen the face of time, and I can tell you, they are wrong."  
  
Vyse's eyes widen. Of course, he didn't hear that voice, it was the words! He knew what the next words were, because his father Dyne read that story to him as a child. He recited with the boy, not noticing the world fading away, and a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Time is an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am, and why I say this, sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard."  
  
And then everything came black.  
  
"VYSE!" Aika yelled in his ear, waking the boy up. He moaned and quickly turned around, covering his head with his pillow.  
  
"Leave me alone, Aika," he mumbled, sleep hovering in his mind. "'Time is an ocean in a storm...'"  
  
Next thing Vyse knew, he was face down on the floor, a foot stepping on his butt.  
  
"Vyse, its 9:45. You're usually up at around 7. What is your problem?" Aika scolded. Vyse shifted his head so he could see her. She was still in her yellow kitty pajamas, wearing an expensive-looking red bedrobe over it. Her hair wasn't brushed yet. He blushed as he remembered he was only in a low cut boxer.  
  
"Well, did you heard about Vize?" he asked. She shook her head, confusion flowing in her irises.  
  
"Figures." Vyse got up, almost tripping her. "Where's Fina?"  
  
"She's at our private dining room, waiting for you to get there. Apparently, she's not in a good mood." Her words made him swiftly take a surfer shirt and run to find the Silvite. When he did, however, what he saw told him that it wasn't what he expected at all. He thought she was sad, but apparently, it wasn't that, either. She was pissed off.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" the usually soft Fina screamed. She picked up a butter knife and quickly stabbed Vyse in the right arm. He quickly gritted his teeth. Most of the time, when she does stab him, it wasn't as deep as now. The knife ACTUALLY pierced throughout his arm. Sometimes Vyse wonders if Silvite PMS was worst than most woman's, because when it was that time of the month with his mother and Aika, they didn't act too much like she does. He glanced at the carpet.  
  
"Fina, I'm sorry I didn't wake up at the usual hour, but it's technically not my fault, and I can explain. And please," he glanced back at her, "can you get that knife out of me? You're gonna stain the floor, and I doubt it is cheap." She glanced down, and slowly pulled out the knife. Covering his new wounds with his hand, he quickly casted Sacri upon it, healing it whole. Fina put the bloody knife on the napkin next to her plate. Aika entered the room, wondering what in Arcadia was going on. The young man took a deep breath after noticing his adopted sister. He knew he had to explain.  
  
"Vize got raped yesterday by more Galcian admirators," he told them. Fina's hands were at her mouth; as if trying to keep the breath she inhaled when she gasped. Aika's left hand was at her heart. The two girl's eyes were as big as saucers-what Vyse said couldn't be true at all! But seeing the expression on his face told them he was serious.  
  
"I couldn't sleep because of him. I tried to cheer him up and at lease help him to get some rest, but I couldn't. He decided to take a walk, but...after three hours of waiting, I went to find him-and I did; yet it was already too late. That's why I'm like this."  
  
His explanation left them speechless. That people would go that far just to make-  
  
"I don't know if he was conscious when it happened. There was blood coming out of his mouth," Vyse made notice, as if he could read their thoughts.  
  
"That's horrible!" Aika said, and Fine shook her head, lowering her hands.  
  
"There's only one word I can think of for this act of abuse-monstrous. Horrible is too weak for it," she mentioned. She turned to Vyse, "Does Anita and Faina knows about it?" The Blue Rogue Captain simply shrugged. He sat down at the table and started to eat his pancakes. The girls got out of the room to speak in private.  
  
"I can't believe that really happen!" Fina told her best friend. "I mean, who wants to hurt Vize? I know his father is the head of this, but why torture him more now he's depressive? That was too much. If we can't help him, he might commit suicide!"  
  
Aika quickly stopped her friend by extending her palm towards her. "Stop right there, Fina. We don't know if he was conscious. If he was, yes, he'll need all of our help, but what if he wasn't?"  
  
Fina stared at her. "If he wasn't, what would happen?" The other girl simply shrugged. She quickly turned towards the dining room door, grinning. Fina listened, and couldn't help it but grin too. "I guess he's talking to himself again." That's when she caught her sudden concerned look. "What's wrong? What did you hear out there?" Aika didn't spoke. Instead, she got closer to the door. Fina wondered what was going on, why would she eavesdrop on him? "Hey, Aika, is something wrong?"  
  
"Hmm?" the red head turned her head to see the blond. "I don't know why, but Vyse is talking about odd stuff. He said something like dream, Vize, Madoi, younger, sand, time, book, time again, prince, Persia-don't ask me what that is-time, dagger, hourglass, sand again...I did already mention time, right? He's saying something more-something like a tale he's heard. Now it's about his father and his own childhood and things that I don't comprehend. One of them sounded like 'Kagalugia' or the likes."  
  
"Maybe he had a dream about something. Hey, let's go see Enrique, maybe he could help!" Fina suggested, which Aika approved of.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls," Enrique told them after they talked about their problem in the living room, "but I have no clue as what you're talking about. Oh, Vize is still in sick bay. Doc said something of the blood transfusion being successful, if you're concerned. And by the look on your faces, I can tell you right now that he's still unconscious, there's nothing to worry about now."  
  
"Did Anita and Faina learned about it yet?" Fina asked. Enrique nodded, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"They are at his bed side, waiting him to revive. Faina was out of it," he added, "she just went nuts. She was crying, screaming and just trying to kill off the nurses. If you thought her eyes were red enough, you should see her now. It frightens me, but still it's empathic. But what I found odd, is that Anita barely reacted. She just looked serious. However, the way she held his hand lied to her reaction. She held it like if her life depended on it. I never knew they cared that much about each other until now. When we met them the first time, I-"  
  
"The past is the past, Enrique," Aika interrupted. "What we first think of people isn't exactly who they are. Sometimes it takes desperate situations to make their hard cover fall."  
  
"I know," he tried to not retort it out, "But it's not that I was talking about. When we first met them, I've already felt something odd, and that it wasn't coincidence they were together. I wasn't expecting for their friendship to go that far, where it's patonic love, like you two and Vyse. Just to see those two react that way made me see them in another light, in another view."  
  
"So he's still unconscious?" Vyse's voice made the trio jumped. They looked towards him. Enrique had never seen this part of Vyse before. He has seen the commanding part, the friendly part, the sensitive part, but never the bed time part. The only thing he saw from it was the youth in his bedrobe, but Vyse always had his eyepatch on. Seeing him without them made Enrique feel a bit awkward.  
  
"I never thought you would take your Skyseer off, Vyse," he noted, "I believed you sleep with them."  
  
"Well, if I do, it's gonna leave a mark," Vyse told him. "It's fitted so it won't."  
  
"He always sleeps on his right side," Aika explained at Enrique's confused look, "it's like a ritual for him." She turned to her brother. "Hey Vyse, how did you know Vize is still in a coma?"  
  
"The same way you've learned about Kacoluquia?" he retorted, the amber irises turning like ice. "You know I don't like when people eavesdrop on me, Aika."  
  
"I'm really sorry, it's just you were acting weird, that's all," she quickly explained, "and I was worried about you, since you couldn't sleep and such."  
  
"I take your apologies as an excuse, Aika. I understand what you've just said, but you could at least leave me alone. Invading my privacy is something I don't usually approve of." He sat down, put his elbows on his knees and held his head. "I'm just as stable as time in a hurricane."  
  
"'Time is an ocean in a storm...'" Fina muttered. "I've heard that phrase once. Ramirez read a book called "The Sands of Time" when we were little. I've never read it."  
  
"My father read it to me when I was little, and I had it in my dream. That's what I was referring to." Vyse glanced at Enrique. "Do you have that book here? I've didn't found it in my libary."  
  
"Ask Sanura," the Emperor replied, "she'll practically eat the books, so much she reads those kinds of stories."  
  
"I don't eat books, your Highness," snapped the girl as she glanced into the room she just entered. "I've heard word that Vize got raped. I need to know why I wasn't aware sooner."  
  
"You were probably having a really good but naughty dream," his sarcasm dripped out in his voice. "And we needed our beauty sleep just as much as you did. Besides, it was about 3 o'clock when we've learned."  
  
With a simple 'hmph', she turned around and got out, head high. Everyone just started at the open door, blinking. Everyone stood silent, wondering why Sanura acted that way, especially Enrique.  
  
"I guess she's also in that time of the month," Fina said, casting away the silence. "Either that, or she just doesn't care she's in Enrique's service."  
  
"Never mind Sanura. I'm gonna go see Vize, anyone wants to come?" Vyse asked. None answered, so Vyse simply left, hoping that Vize should be better by now, maybe waking up, perhaps already awake.  
  
Vize hadn't awaked yet when Vyse came in his room. Although he was still comatose, Vize had most of his color back. Vyse knew that this "blood transfer" must have work. Angélique, one of the younger nurses, help the legend find the room since the infirmary was half the northwest wing. Vyse sat down on the other side of the boy that Anita and Faina was.  
  
"Apparently, Vize's blood allows the other blood to flow. And from what I've heard by mister Doc's research, the blood that was given was a type called O, and that Vize was O, too," Angie (as she is known for short) told him.  
  
"So if the blood type matches, you can transfer it," Vyse resulted. "Speaking of which, when Doc took some of my blood, it was to see what my type was, right?"  
  
"I think so. He said how a type B really fitted someone, but I didn't catch whom. All I know it sounded like your name."  
  
"So that means if Vyse gets injured like Vize, he won't be able to get blood but his own type?" Anita asked.  
  
"Odd as it is, it can get blood from Vize's blood type, according to what mister Doc said."  
  
Just then, the doppelganger started to moan, telling them he was slowly returning into consciousness. His eyes slowly fluttered, and then became as huge as Vyse's.  
  
"What the? Why am I in sick bay?" he asked, and quickly went into a sitting position. He winced and put his arm around his stomach, pain within. His butt felt sore, but he didn't notice it. "Damned hunger...I hate it when I have cramps in my guts. And why do I feel weak?" The others just stared at him. Does he know that he got raped? Better ask and tell him.  
  
"Sir, do you remember getting rape?" Angie asked, making him almost fall out of the bed.  
  
"I'VE GOT RAPED?" he bellowed, practically blow-drying Vyse's hair. "LIKE A MEASLY LITTLE SLUT?"  
  
None spoke, afraid to burst out in laughter. His reaction was priceless, with the hair-flying part and such. Vyse was the first to start; trying to hold it down, but it was impossible. His eyes were tearing, and his own gut started to hurt. Everyone was literally rolling on the floor, confusing the boy even more.  
  
"Hey, rape is a serious matter, why are you guys laughing your heads off?" Vyse had a hard time to stop his fit and getting up to explained.  
  
"It's just...heheh...the...HAHAHAHA...the way you acted...heheha...was funny..." He laughed so hard, no sound came out of his mouth. Then after a few minutes, the laughing stopped. Vyse became his serious side.  
  
"Then what happened?" he asked. "How come you did got raped?"  
  
Vize simply lay back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"I was simply walking, and then I got knocked out. I guess I was out of reach for all of them. But who gives a damn if I got raped or not. If I can see my bastard of a dad dead within the next 24 hours, I'll be nothing but happy. But I doubt it would be happy enough to make me forget about my mother." His body started to tremble, like if he was cold. "I can't get her last words out of my head. It was so sudden, I just...couldn't help it."  
  
"Because you went in her shoes, right? Because you saw things into her point of view. I bet it wasn't much of a good one," Vyse made notice. His double glanced at him. "All she felt in her life, you've felt it too, because you were near and you were her child." A hand laid itself on the patient's. "Her love for you is what keeps you going, because love is a thing that cannot die easily, even if that person's dead." The hand squeezes the other tightly. "Love is a gift from angels. You're one, but no one wants you, because of who you are. An Unwanted Angel, like those who I have read."  
  
"You're an angel yourself, Vyse," Vize commented. "You're the source to my river of happiness, you're my brush to my painting of love. You're the one who help me fly on my broken wings, too."  
  
Angie glanced at her patient. "I never knew you were some kind of poet, sir. I bet if you write your words, people would see who you really are."  
  
He quickly went into a blushing frenzy. "Well, ma'am, I'm a poet because I specialize not only in impersonation, but in poetic acting. If it doesn't rhymes, it's not in the play I'm in. I don't know how many plays I have rejected just because the citations didn't rhyme at all. Rhymes are the soul of acting; poetry is the heart of rhymes. Poetry is the essence of courting, and courting brings love strengthen by time."  
  
Everyone had his or her breath caught halfway in the throat. Vyse's hands were at his ears. Had he just heard what revealed Vize to be a sensual, romantic person?  
  
A/N: Mrahaha. Don't I just love poetry.  
  
Rune: *tries to recite Vize's citation*  
  
Don't try it; wait 'til you're older.  
  
Rune: Review, pleashe! 


End file.
